worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Grazer
Grazer was a lowborn member of House Dunn. Having grown up and trained by a Viz-Jaq'taar assassin, he served as Lord Jerald's most prolific killer and worked also as a spy and informant. During the Skycutter Conflict he proved resilient at elimnating rival groups and indviduals. He was eventualy captured and executed by Lawbringer Beaumont on the orders of the councilmen of Alderwood. History Grazer is the fifth born child of a lowborn family. He was given away for a crate of food to a traveling merchant, and never heard from his family after that. The traveling merchant who purchased him eventually dropped him off at the orphanage in Alderwood, receiving a small sum of money to compensate for the crate of food he had traded. In 1253, Grazer was adopted by a Viz-Jaq'taar assassin who trained him as a spy. For the majority of his service he proved his skill and dedication to stealth tactics. In 1263, Grazer's master, who's real name and identity he never learned, abandoned him and left Alderwood. He later learned that his master's sudden depature was due to the Emergence of Evil. Now alone, Grazer stayed in his master's estate and transformed it into a gang hideout. Circa 1266, Grazer and his gang caught the attention of local authorities, but even more so by Lord Jerald of House Dunn. Jerald eventually made contact with Grazer, though initially the young assassin remained weary of the nobleman. Grazer started off completing small heists for Lord Jerald and then began working close at his side as an enforcer. Jerald made strict efforts to test Grazer's loyalty by sending offshore thugs to attempting to persuade Grazer into selling Jerald out to a higher bid. That same year, Grazer was tasked by Lord Jerald to carry out a series of assassinations of individuals whom Jerald suspecetd were responsible for - and involved in - his wife's murder. Most of these individuals were career killers and known thugs that resided in the city's underworld. The mission took several months to complete, and in doing so elevated Grazer as an infamous killer and a loyal patron to House Dunn. These acts of killing also allowed Grazer to claim a part in the city's underworld from the power vacuum left behind, and in doing so House Dunn was able to constitute a spy network within the streets of Alderwood. In 1271, Grazer took part in the Skycutter Conflict by leading his gang of enforcers against the inner city belligerents. He and his thugs drew first blood when Lord Jerald ordered the purge of House Valera; among his greatest atrocities was the slow execution of Lord Edward, with Grazer stabbing him over a dozen times, flaying parts of his body and stealing his family heirloom. Alec Kylar took notice to Grazer's actions and forced him into hiding for many days through pursuit. Though it is unclear how many assassinations Grazer completed during the war, Jerald speculated somewhere between 25 to 30 men and women. Grazer's enforcers fought in many skirmishes and brawls, most notatably the Riot of Alderwood where it became highly speculated that he and his associates murdered Alderwood's Mayor. The tide of war changed when the streets became occupied by Lawbringer Beaumont's presence, a true herald to the partisans of Alderwood who apposed House Dunn. On March 20th, Grazer and his constituents were apprehended and jailed after an ambush by Beaumont's brigade. Later that same day, Grazer was trialed and publicly executed by Lawbringer Beaumont. Grazer's capture and death resulted in the swift collapse of Lord Jerald's spy network and inner city underworld dealings. Character and Appearance Grazer was surprisingly calm in the face of danger, yet courteous. Due to his upbringing and training from the Viz-Jaq'taar, Grazer had keen knowledge of autonomy, thus used his knowledge in creative ways of killings. He was also keen at psionic abilities to the point where he could neglect mind readers from reading his thoughts.